Electrophoresis is a separation technique most often applied to the analysis of biological or other polymeric samples. It has frequent application to analysis of proteins and DNA fragment mixtures. The high resolution of electrophoresis has made it a key tool in the advancement of biotechnology. Variations of this methodology are used for DNA sequencing, isolating active biological factors associated with diseases such as cystic fibrosis, sickle-cell anemia, myelomas, and leukemia, and establishing immunological reactions between samples on the basis of individual compounds. Electrophoresis is an extremely effective analytical tool because it does not affect a molecule's structure, and it is highly sensitive to small differences in molecular charge and mass.
Particles can be manipulated by subjecting them to traveling electric fields. Such traveling fields are produced by applying appropriate voltages to microelectrode arrays of suitable design. Traveling electric fields are generated by applying voltages of suitable frequency and phases to the electrodes.
This technique of using traveling electric fields relates to an important method for separation and sorting of large particles and cells referred to as dielectrophoresis. Dielectrophoresis is defined as the movement of a polarisable particle in a non-uniform electric field. Essentially, the force arises from the interaction of the field non-uniformity with a field induced charge redistribution in the separated particle.
Particles are manipulated using non uniform electric fields generated by various configurations of electrodes and electrode arrays. As a general biotechnological tool, dielectrophoresis is extremely powerful. From a measurement of the rate of movement of a particle the dielectric properties of the particle can be determined. More significantly, particles can be manipulated and positioned at will without physical contact, leading to new methods for separation technology.
A powerful extension of dielectrophoresis separation is traveling wave dielectrophoresis (TWD) in which variable electric fields are generated in a system of electrodes by applying time varying electric potential to consecutive electrodes. Such a method of Traveling Wave Field Migration was described by Parton et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,859, herein incorporated by reference. Although satisfactory, a need for improved strategies and methodologies remains. In addition, dielectrophoresis requires higher voltage (˜100 V), higher frequencies (˜10 MHZ), and finer electrode pitch (<10 um).
A microfluidic device for electrophoretic separation of biomolecules such as DNA and protein was described by Dunphy et al. in “Rapid Separation and Manipulation of DNA by a Ratcheting Electrophoresis Microchip (REM),” Proceedings of IMECE2002, Nov. 17–22, 2002, New Orleans, La., No. IMECE2002-33564, herein incorporated by reference. The device utilizes thousands of electrodes along the length of a microchannel. An electrical potential is applied across the electrodes and selectively varied to separate molecules within the microchannel into two groups using a ratcheting mechanism. This mechanism does not employ traveling waves. Although directed to the separation of biomolecules, this strategy is based upon micro device technology and is not readily compatible with conventional laboratory equipment. Accordingly, a need exists for a device and technique for utilizing electrostatic traveling waves for selectively concentrating bio-agents and particles, and particularly, for subsequent analysis.
In the bio-sciences the detection of miniscule concentrations of bio-agents, e.g. molecules, complexes, spores, cells, etc., is of high importance. Examples include the detection of low-abundance proteins for understanding cell function or the detection of harmful bio-agents, e.g. toxins, viruses, microbes, spores, parasites, etc., that can pose a risk even at very low concentrations. However, most detection methods only work above the concentration of material that is available in the native probe. Therefore, sample preparations that allow the extraction of bio-agents from a large volume and subsequent concentration into a smaller volume (the detection area) are crucial to the success of this task. Therefore, there is a need for a method to concentrate bio-agents (or any other charged molecule or small particle) suspended in a liquid into a smaller volume.
Detection of miniscule concentrations of bio-agents (molecules, spores, low-abundance proteins, cells, bacteria, etc.) is important for both science and health/safety. Most detection systems require concentrations higher than those occurring in the environment. Therefore, sample preparations are needed that can extract bio-agents from a large volume and concentrate them into a smaller volume.